


He’s a Phantom...

by canada_company



Category: Danny Phantom, Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Danny Fenton, Crack Fic, Johnny Test - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canada_company/pseuds/canada_company
Summary: Johnny Test wakes up with a mysterious stranger... •for legal reasons this is a joke•(I will not apologize for this)
Relationships: Johnny Test/Danny Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	He’s a Phantom...

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Test wakes up with a mysterious stranger after a long, forgotten night.   
> •for legal reasons this is a joke•  
> (I will not apologize)

Johnny woke up after a busy night that he couldn’t remember. He squinted and reached to check his phone that was placed on the bedside table. Rubbing his eyes, he read “7:47 a.m.”, and just under was the notice that he had missed 14 calls and had 36 texts all from Dukey.  
Damn it! He thought as he put his phone back on the table. Johnny’s vision had finally cleared enough to realize... he wasn’t in his bed. He continued looking around to discover that he wasn’t even in his room.  
Cringing at himself, he figured he must have drank too much at the bar again. Dukey and his sisters were probably looking for him everywhere. Luckily, since this wasn’t the first time Johnny had awaken in a strange place, his friends probably didn’t get the police involved to look for him.  
After hearing a breath, the bright haired man rolled over to discover another in the bed. The man was in a loose t-shirt and had messy white hair.  
Wait! A man? Johnny was confused since he had never been with a guy and considered himself straight. Johnny whispered under his breath, “Fuck, how drunk was I last night?” He then continued analyzing the mysterious stranger, trying to remember his name or who he was.  
With a sharp exhale, the strange man’s eyes opened. Johnny jumped a little before putting a dumbstruck look on his face.  
“Good morning.” the white haired man said with a smooth, gentle voice.  
Johnny didn’t know how to respond so after a stutter he said good morning back with a confused tone.  
“Hey, I’d hate to just leave you here, but I have to go to work. Is that ok? You can stay here for the day or go home or whatever, the food in the kitchen is all up for grabs, too.” the stranger, now sitting on the edge of bed, said over his shoulder.  
Johnny stuttered again. Was this man asking him if he could leave his own house? Completely lost, Johnny replied with, “Uh... that’s fine, I don’t mind...”  
The second Johnny finished giving the okay, the man vanished. Johnny blinked and rubbed his eyes thinking maybe he was imagining it, but it was clear, he disappeared. It was like he was... a phantom!


End file.
